


Long and Rough Nights at Sea

by That_Would_Be_Enough



Series: When the Wind Blows We're Together [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Would_Be_Enough/pseuds/That_Would_Be_Enough
Summary: Okay so this is the sex that John keeps hearing through his walls in Part 1I needed to write itHope you all enjoy!





	Long and Rough Nights at Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the sex that John keeps hearing through his walls in Part 1 
> 
> I needed to write it 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

“Come here, mon chou,” Lafayette commanded lazily from the bed. “You’ve been working on that for hours. It’s time to put the quill down.”

  
Alex gave him the briefest look of disdain over his shoulder before giving a small grunt of disapproval. He continued writing, too focused on the words he was crafting to stop now. There was plenty of time to sleep, why distract himself when he was on a roll? He was so engrossed in the paper that he didn’t hear Lafayette getting to his feet and crossing the room. It wasn’t until his hands were wrapping themselves under Alex’s arms that he realized he was standing behind him, forcefully tugging him up from his seat. Lafayette carried him awkwardly across the room and tossed him onto their bed, Alex squirming to get free the whole time. “What the fuck, Laf, I was working.”

  
Lafayette stared down at him, an imposing figure at over six feet with broad shoulders and large, muscled arms. His eyes were dark, pupils blown as his gaze traveled over Alex’s body. “And now you are done working,” he said simply, arching his eyebrows. His tone was even, but it carried a hint of warning. “You know I don’t like when you keep me waiting.”

  
Alex licked his lips, a bit of the fight draining out of him. He was determined to keep up some semblance of defiance though. He didn’t want to let Lafayette think he’d bend to his will that easily. “Okay, but I wasn’t done. That’s the point. God, you’re so needy sometimes,” he said with a smirk, laying his bait.

  
Lafayette pounced, quickly knocking him back and pinning his wrists in one hand above his head. “I am not needy,” he growled, voice low and dangerous. He leaned in close, sucking a dark purple mark into his collarbone. Alex arched up into him, teeth and lips on his skin driving him senseless. Lafayette pulled back, staring straight into his eyes. “I merely know what I want, and I am not afraid to take it.”

  
Alex’s cock twitched at his words. He hummed a low note of approval, looking up at Lafayette through his lashes. “And what is it you want?”

  
“I think you know exactly what I want, Alexander.” He took the waist of Alex’s pants in hand and tugged the material down roughly, letting his half-hard cock slip free. Then he let go of Alex’s wrists, shooting him a warning glance. “Do not move your hands. They are to stay above your head, just so, understood?”

  
He nodded his head eagerly, desperate for Lafayette to get started already. He could feel himself getting harder and held back a whine of impatience.

  
“I didn’t hear you. What was that, Alexander?”

  
Alex’s jaw clenched, realizing what he wanted. Sometimes he was too proud to play this game, but at the moment he’d do anything to get a hand or lips on his dick. “Understood, sir.”

  
Lafayette flashed a smile down at him, muttering, “much better” before leaning forward to take Alex into his mouth, swallowing him down without skipping a beat. He hollowed his cheeks, creating delicious suction that had Alex gasping and moaning below him.

  
“Fuck,” he moaned, hips twitching up a tiny amount. “Oh my god, fuck, that’s good.” Lafayette placed one large hand on his hipbone, holding him still against the mattress. Alex ached to dig his fingers into Lafayette’s hair, to hold his face close and help guide the rhythm, but he used all his will power to keep them where they were, his restraint surprising even himself. He tangled his fingers together, squeezing them so hard his knuckles turned white. Lafayette just continued to ravage him, worked him over with his tongue, slid all the way down his length only to pull back off, sucking and licking in ways that had Alex losing control. He felt his body betraying him, pleading for release, causing him to whimper and beg. “Please, sir, please,” he moaned. “Just a little more. I just need a little more.”

  
He felt his eyes go wide, his breath catching in his chest as Lafayette pulled off, sitting up on his knees and wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand. “Please,” Alex gasped. “Please, just a little more.”

  
“Alexander,” he said, voice smooth as butter. “Your shirt is still on. Take it off.”  
Alex was embarrassingly quick to obey, stripping the offending piece of clothing over his head and tossing it to the floor. “Now?” he asked, desperation dripping from his voice. “Please?” He drew the word out a little, tried to make himself look pretty as he batted his eyelashes.

  
“Not yet,” Lafayette told him, a stern look in his eye. “You are far too impatient, Alexander. Do not even think about finishing until I am done with you, understood?”

  
Alex groaned in frustration, but he could see the warmth behind Lafayette’s façade, so he nodded his head. Knew he would be taken care of. “Yes, sir. Understood.”

  
Lafayette hummed in approval, drawing one finger along the side of his naked body, stopping at the top of his thigh to dig his nails into the soft flesh there. Alex hissed in a breath at the pain, his gut tingling with arousal. The finger continued moving inwards after that, light touch trailing its way along his skin until it was pressing at his entrance, massaging the skin and making Alex’s body light up like he was made of electricity.

  
“Flip over for me,” Lafayette instructed, tapping the side of his hip. Alex took a shaky breath as he rolled himself over onto his stomach, face pressed into the mattress and his hands still clasped above his head. He felt tense as he waited, no longer able to see what Lafayette was doing to him. “Hmmm,” he considered, the air thick around them. “Ass up a little more.” A hand slid underneath his hips, fingers nearly brushing his cock, as Lafayette lifted him up a bit, adjusting him until he was on his knees, legs spread slightly apart. He shivered as he waited for Lafayette’s next move, only too aware of how vulnerable he was like this. “Feeling okay, Alexander?” he asked, slight taunt in his voice.

  
He turned his face to the side enough to mutter audibly. “Feeling great, _sir_. I’d be feeling better if you’d hurry up and get on with it though.” He winced as Lafayette’s open palm made contact with his ass, the sound loud and crisp.

  
“ _Patience_. Have you forgotten already?”

  
Alex set his jaw, refusing to answer the condescending question.

  
“I ought to just stop now. Fuck your mouth and go to bed instead of tending to your needs.” Alex felt irrational panic beating in his heart, too fast, too loud. “How does that sound, love?”

  
He knew he was being baited. Knew Lafayette was bluffing. On the other hand, this wasn’t really the type of situation you gambled with. “Please,” he whimpered quietly. “Please fuck my ass instead. Need you inside me, Laf.” A hand fell on his other ass cheek, though with less fire than before, as Alex realized his mistake. “Need you inside me, _sir_ ,” he choked out. “Please, fuck me. I’ll be good for you, just don’t leave me like this.”

  
“Well,” Lafayette said carefully, standing up from the bed. Alex felt a flash of panic. Thought he was really making good on his threat. “I would not want to give up the pleasure of fucking that tight, beautiful ass, now would I?” He returned to the mattress, bottle of oil in hand. He poured a little out, coating his fingers. “That would be more a punishment to me, would it not?”

  
Alex nodded frantically, side of his face still pressed into the mattress. “Yes, sir.” He stuck his ass out even more, trying to make himself look enticing. “Please. You deserve to feel my nice ass squeezing your cock. Don’t deny yourself that because of me.”

  
“Alright, I will give you this. I will fuck you, Alexander, but this is not a reward. You have been very bad, and I am focusing on my pleasure now, understood?”

  
He held back a sob as two slick fingers pressed inside of him, the stretch burning a bit as he adjusted. “Understood, sir,” he gasped. Lafayette’s fingers were long, and he was skilled at using them. He made quick work of stretching Alex just enough. He avoided his prostate and worked his third finger in sooner than he normally would have. When he pulled out, Alex was squirming below him, ass clenching on nothing as he sought out more stimulation. “Please, sir,” he panted. “Need you. Need you so bad, please.”

  
He tried to look back, but the angle was terrible and all he could see was one of Lafayette’s legs kneeling on the bed. He knew he wasn’t really stretched enough, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. And Lafayette knew he didn’t care. Another beat of stillness, and then Lafayette’s tip nudging his entrance. “What do you want, love? Tell me.”

  
“I want you to fuck me, please,” he managed to gasp out. “I want your cock, sir. Want you to fuck me rough and dirty. Want to feel it tomorrow so I can remember how fucking good you feel when you’re inside of me. So I can remember who owns this ass. Please, please just shove your cock into me and ruin me.” As he cried out the last word, Lafayette thrusted inside. Alex’s ass struggled to accommodate as he was stretched open around the thickness of Lafayette’s dick. His breathing came out hard and heavy as Lafayette continued, only stopping when he was seated fully inside, Alex’s muscles twitching as he tried to relax into it. Even with oil, the stretch of Laf's cock inside of him burned. Too much with too little preparation, but Alex was only more turned on by the pain of it.

  
“How are you feeling Alexander?” Lafayette was giving him an out, worried he might be pushing it. Alex could hear it in the tone of his voice, but his blood pulsed with need and all he wanted was for Lafayette to start moving. Start really fucking him.

  
“Want to feel that cock pound me, sir,” he said, a little bit of playfulness slipping back into his voice.

  
“With pleasure,” Lafayette growled, drawing his hips back only to slam into him again, the force making his legs go weak. He tried to push back into it, but Lafayette grabbed hold of his hips, keeping him still as he thrust into him again. “You feel marvelous, my sweet. Wish I could spend all my time with your tight little ass around me. You are so good at this. So good at being fucked.”  
Alex let out a cry as he established a quick, steady pace, snapping his hips up into him with such force he was surprised the whole ship couldn’t hear them. He felt the heat building inside of him, each drag of Lafayette’s cock filling him so completely, was pushing him towards the edge. He vaguely noted that he was crying out, whimpering and pleading for his release. Too distracted by his own body, nerves lit up and desire buzzing through his brain, to really know exactly what he was saying.

  
Then Lafayette’s hand landed hard on his balls, pulling him sharply out of his own head. He cried out with the sting of it, feeling his own dick pull back a bit from its buildup. “Alexander,” Lafayette said sharply, his commanding tone sending another wave of arousal straight to his core. “Remember, you are not to finish until I am done with you. Be good for me, or there will be consequences.”

  
His words were doing the opposite of their intent, driving him even further into lustful senselessness. He took a long, shuddering breath, trying to focus his thoughts on anything else. It was difficult with Lafayette pounding into him so perfectly, each thrust of his big, thick cock breaking any concentration Alex had managed. He felt so open, so raw. Wanted to twist his fingers into the blankets, but had enough sense left to keep his hands where they were supposed to be. Didn’t want to do anything to ruin the way Lafayette was so thoroughly using him.

  
He felt Lafayette speeding up his pace, getting sharper and quicker with his movements, rhythm faltering as he neared his completion. He was reaching so deep inside of him, filling him so completely, and Alex couldn’t do anything but groan into the mattress. Then, Lafayette adjusted the angle a tiny amount, and Alex saw stars. His prostate was hit with each thrust, and his cock throbbed with impossibly higher levels of need. He knew he was close, knew he couldn’t last much longer. He found he didn't care as that sweet bliss took over, his body feeling brighter than the sun.

  
But then Lafayette held himself in as deep as he could, hips jerking as he filled Alex. The action drove him so close to the edge, but Lafayette pulled out too soon, sitting back on his heels behind him with a satisfied sigh. Alex whined, a high note of absolute surrender, and twitched his hips forward. He needed friction. Needed something, someone. His face was red, and his hair a tangled mess. Combined with the cum dripping from his ass, still raised in the air, he looked completely wrecked.

  
“Look at you,” Lafayette sighed, pressing one palm to his ass. “You look so beautiful, Alexander. You have been so good. You are my perfect little whore, are you not?”

  
“Please,” Alex begged from below him. “Lafayette, please. Need you so bad. Please, please, please touch me.”

  
Lafayette’s tone softened, hand moving up his body to rub circles into his hips. “I will take care of you, mon chou. Can you sit up for me? Turn around so I can see that pretty face?”

  
Alex pushed himself up slowly, neck stiff from holding his head sideways too long, legs and abs sore from holding the position. When he finally turned around, Lafayette was looking at him with adoration. He ran a hand over his chest, his stomach, marveling in his body.

  
“Lafayette,” Alex whimpered. “Please. Need you now.”

  
He smiled softly, leaning forward and pushing him back gently. “Sit back against the headboard, love. Let me take care of you.” Alex did as he was told, settled himself back and spread his legs. Lafayette gripped him with one warm hand, his fingers wrapping around and squeezing gently. Alex moaned at the touch, muscles tightening in his stomach and hips jerking involuntarily. Before long, Lafayette had him reduced to an incoherent mess again, begging and moaning and chanting his name. Alex quickly felt that rush of heat overtake him, pushing him over and engulfing his body in the perfect flames of euphoria. He jerked his hips into Lafayette’s grip as he came, spurting hot cum all over his stomach. His body was slack and limbs loose as he came back to consciousness. He gave Lafayette a lazy smile, his head falling back against the wall. “I love you,” he whispered, eyes fluttering shut.

  
“I love you too, Alexander.” Then Lafayette’s lips were on his, kissing him softly and tenderly until he felt sleep starting to pull him down. Lafayette grabbed a washcloth from a basin nearby and cleaned Alex carefully, lovingly, allowing him to just lay there and drift from arousal to sleep. Then Lafayette fell down onto the bed next to him, pulling the blankets over them and settling in. He wrapped one arm loosely around Alex’s waist, snuggled in against his back. Alex let his eyes drift closed again, wondering what on earth he could have done to deserve this wonderful, beautiful man who understood his needs so completely and continued to show him nothing but perfect, unconditional love. He didn’t know what it was he did, but it must have been good.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, all of your comments are so immensely appreciated 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ilovefoodandgirls


End file.
